My Period
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang lelaki mempunya masa "period"? Selengkapnya Sasuke x Naruto x Itachi Warning: Boys Love/Yaoi...


Title: My Period

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance,Mystery, Comedy

Rating: T +

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto x Itachi

Prologue: My Beginning Period

Hari ini begitu cerah, Dia begitu semangat karena hari ini ia pertama kali masuk ke SMA. Lelaki itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Namun, hari ini dia sangat terkejut bukan karena dia mendapat kejutan atau hadiah karena berulang tahun tetapi pagi ini dia bangun dengan "lautan darah" di celana dan tempat tidurnya.

"D-Darah apa ini?" kata remaja itu tidak percaya dengan pemandangan didepan tempa tidurnya

Dia adalah normal, remaja laki-laki yang sehat tetapi pada kenyataannya pagi ini dia mengalaminya periode bulanan wanita yaitu menstruasi. Darimana darah berasal? Atau lebih buruk, dari mana dia pendarahan? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sekarang muncul dikepalanya. Dia hanya merasakan darah yang mengalir cukup banyak hingga ke selangkangannya. Pada awalnya, dia berpikir tahun mungkin wasir, atau bahwa dia basah tempat tidur dan ada darah dicampur dengan air kencing tapi ternyata itu sebenarnya menstruasi.

"Naruto-kun, ayo bangun. Sasuke-kun sudah menunggumu didepan rum-."

Belum sempat Naruto memiliki waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan keadaan ini, seorang wanita menerobos masuk mengatakan dia harus segera turun dan berangkat kesekolah.

"Ara, jam segini kenapa kamu masih ada di bawah selimut begitu?"tanya sang ibu sambil mencoba menarik selimutnya

"J-Jangan, sebentar lagi aku bangun. Aku tidak mengenakan baju apapun."

"Owh." Jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum nakal

"Jangan lupa cuci tanganmu ya sehabis "berkegiatan" itu." Lanjut sang ibu menggoda

Sang ibu tidak mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya dan malah berkesimpulan lain tentang anaknya. Dia sama sekali bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia segera membereskan seprai yang penuh dengan "lautan darah" itu dan segera mencucinya di kamar mandi. Cukup lama ia membereskan semuanya itu dan dia bingung sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia harus segera pergi ke sekolah kalau tidak ibunya akan lebih curiga jika ia tetap berada dikamar seharian memikirkan hal ini di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

"Yo, kau lama sekali." Kata cowok berwajah dingin itu sambil bersandar di pagar rumah Naruto

"Ya, Ohayou, Sasuke."

"Kau kenapa?"

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita segera berangkat."

Pikirannya masih kacau dan bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ini karena sejak tadi ia menengok ke belakang untuk memeriksa celananya. Ia takut ada sesuatu yang timbul dan berbecak merah di celana yang ia kenakan.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang ketinggalan? Daritadi kau menegok kebelakang terus?"

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa."

Dia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang cewek jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia adalah cowok. Dia semakin bingung apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Apa dia harus ke dokter? Konsultasi dengan temannya? Bicara dengan orang tuanya?

Semua pilihan itu sulit karena Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi dokte,teman bahkan orang tuanya jika ia menceritakan hal ini. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai disekolah. Hari ini untungnya hanya ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru dan perkenalan sebentar dikelas.

"Kau kenapa daritadi duduk tidak tenang begitu? Mau ke kamar mandi?"

"Iya, aku mau ke kamar mandi. Aku permisi dulu."

Naruto, memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi dan memeriksa keadaannya disana. Namun, belum sempat ia berdiri dari kursi ia melihat bercak merah di kursi yang ia duduki. Ia kembali duduk dan tidak berani untuk berdiri.

"Tidak jadi ke kamar mandi?" tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih memperhatikan tingkah laku anehnya Naruto

"Nanti, saja setelah upacara penerimaannya selesai."

Sampai akhir acara selesai dan murid-murid meninggalkan aula, Naruto belum berani untuk bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Sasuke, Kau duluan saja. Aku mau pergi ke tempat lain sebentar."

"Oke, kamu sudah liat belum kelas kita dimana?"

"Iya, nanti aku cari sendiri."

"Oke."

Setelah, ia tinggal sendiri di aula itu ia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri. Bercak merah di kursinya semakin banyak. Ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan segera membersihkannya. Lalu, ia segera berjalan sambil menutupi celana belakangnya dengan tas yang ia bawa. Naruto,pergi menuju toilet.

Saat,ia berada di toilet ia kembali bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Celana yang dikenakan memang sudah ia bersihkan namun darah itu masih belum berhenti mengalir. Lalu, tiba-tiba dari atas ada yang melemparkan ia tissue cukup banyak. Tissue itu akhirnya ia gunakan untuk mengganjal darah yang terus keluar itu. Ia tidak tau siapa yang melemparkan tissue itu namun ia sangat berterima kasih. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi kembali ia terkejut.

"Benar rupanya kau disini. Kau menggunakan tissue itu?"

"I-Ini aku." Jawab Naruto sambil menyembunyikan plastik tissue itu

"Sepertinya ada yang salah. Bisa kau ceritakan sekarang kau kenapa, Dobe?"

Naruto, merasa terpojok. Sasuke pastinya cukup pintar untuk menyadari ada yang aneh dengannya hari ini. Ia tidak tau apakah ia bisa menipunya kali ini. Namun, sebelum Naruto menjawab Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya untuk pergi.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke, kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah jelas,kan? Kita beli yang kamu perlukan sekarang di mini market."

"Eh?"

Ini adalah awal dari kehidupan periode dari anak lelaki itu. Namun, baru satu hari ini rahasia itu sudah diketahui oleh temannya dan ia tidak tau apa yang akan di alaminya kedepan dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun, satu yang pasti Naruto tau temannya itu tidak meninggalkan dia walaupun keadaannya sekarang seperti ini.

To Be Continue

Preview Chapter 1:

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit melaksanakan percobaan?"

"Percobaan?"

"Untuk membuktikan apakah kamu bisa hamil atau tidak."

"EH?"

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga membuat prologue nista ini. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic di Fandom Naruto dan ternyata langsung buat hal seperti ini. Dan ini masih aman kok rate-nya tidak akan sampai rated M. Terima kasih bagi yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca semoga sempat meninggalkan jejak review. Bye minna-san. Dan juga salam kenal untuk semuanya.


End file.
